The Change of Sides
by 0spore13
Summary: I have a couple of chapters posted on deviantart so I thought why not I post it here. This story is about the minecraft youtuber Skydoesminecraft. Rated teen for swear words thrown down there.
1. Battle

Yeah, so...

long time no see right?

I hope all of you like dis. oh, and please review if you wanna see moar!

* * *

"Commander Sky!"

Sky whipped around to see a recruit running towards him looking very concerned.

"Yes? What is it?" Sky asked.

"The Squids- they're attacking!"

"What? Now?"

"Ye-" the recruit was cut off by a scream coming from outside. Sky and the recruit looked at each other and they took off to the door.

Sky came outside to complete chaos, Squids, arrows and the occasional recruit were flying through the air. From what it looked like the Sky army was losing. Sky grasped his butter sword from it's sheath and immediately ran into the blood-soaked battlefield.

Jason's heart was pounding, he could hardly see through his helmet covered with blood, ink and dirt. His diamond sword was nearly destroyed by slicing through skin and bone. His suit was filled with rips, tears and arrows were sticking out of it. He jumped to the side to avoid an arrow only to trip over a dead recruit. A squid-human saw this and used it to his advantage, running over ready to attack the spaceman.

"JASON NOOOOOOOOO!"

The squid's head was sliced off by a familiar butter sword.

"Thanks Sky," Jason said while getting up. "I thought I was on the road to the Aether."

"Don't count on it, this battle is still going."

"DON' DO DIS SQUIDS! DON' DO DIS!"

Deadlox ran past the two, screaming with about a dozen squid-people giving chase. Jason pulled out his bow and shot a couple of arrows at the squids, felling about four.

"Wait a second, if Deadlox is there, and we're here. Then where's Ant and Quentin?"

BOOM!

They saw Deadlox go flying through the air with an explosion.

"I'm guessing that the mudkip made that. There's Ant!"

Antvenom was attempting to parkour on the heads of squid-people.

Sky turned around to see a dead recruit flying at them.

"Um, Jason?"

"Wha-OOF"

The dead recruit knocked both of them over.

"ALRIGHT! WHO'S THE BITCH WHO'S THROWING MY ARMY AROUND!" Sky said angrily while getting up from under the dead recruit."WHERE IS HE SO I CAN SNAP HIS NECK! YOU DO NOT THROW THE SKY ARMY AROUND!"

"Sky?" Jason asked.

"NO, I NEED TO SHOW THEM NOT TO MESS WITH MY FRIENDS!"

"SKY!"

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WANT JASON!"

"I think we should retreat, we've already lost too many."

"JUST LET ME DESTROY THAT FUCKING SQUID!" Sky started to walk away from Jason.

Jason grabbed Sky's shoulder.

"Yeah? And how will that compare to what they have already done? What if you get yourself killed? Who will be leader then? The old leader chose you not only because of the prophecy, but because you're strong, both physically and mentally."

"BUT THE PROPHECY WAS MESSED UP BY A SQUID! I WAS NEVER SUPPOSED TO BE LEADER! YOU KNOW THAT YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO!"

"But you are the leader of the Sky army, now call off retreat before more die."

"Fine."

"NOW."

"RETREAT INTO THE WOODS!"

About one hundred recruits followed the youtubers into the forest, the rest lay on the ground.

Dead.

The Sky army had lost a battle that day, tons of lives, and their home.

* * *

And I'm out, PEACE!


	2. Needs some time

Deadlox sat alone in the center of the Sky army's makeshift camp, waiting for Jason and Sky to return. He understood why the leader of the Sky army was so upset—they had all been extremely harsh to him, although his arrogant attitude had almost invited such treatment. Still, understanding did not make him any less angry with him.

He heard the sound of someone approaching. "Sky?"

But it wasn't the leader of the Sky army, only Jason. Deadlox was relived to see him, but he could not conceal his disappointment that Sky was not with him. "Jason, it's good you're back."

"Sky has a lot on his mind," Jason said. "Let him have his alone time."

Antvenom walked out of the dirt shelter that served as his shelter and walked to the two youtubers. "Now then, let's make our plan to get back the base."

Some distance away, Sky continued to walk around aimlessly. He kept replaying the conversation that he had with Jason in his head.

_Unity... What does that mean?Were the others showing any unity when they kept criticizing the job I was doing? Okay, so I made some mistakes. And they acted like they never make mistakes._

_I did what the last leader would have wanted me to do, he said to himself. I put saving the recruits first, above personal safety or anything else. It just... Didn't work out. The squids still managed to wound and kill hundreds of recruits. And considering what I learned—that I was never supposed to be leader, someone else was—why should anyone be surprised that we—I—messed up?_

"I can do it alone," he said aloud."I'll show them. I'll show them all."

Sky looked around. He had stumbled across an abandoned village. He scrambled over the rubble of a half-destroyed house that was covered with scorch marks. Behind the damaged house was a huge pile of rubble. Sky quickly climbed on top of the pile to see his old base in the distance. He was struck by how big it really was. He frowned. What had he been thinking? How could he believe he could challenge an entire base full of squids, alone? How would trying that benefit the the Sky army?

"Who am I kidding?" He muttered. "Maybe Jason's right. Maybe I can't do this without the others. Maybe I don't want to do this alone."

His thoughts were interrupted by a dagger whizzing past his head. Sky spun around to fing himself confronted by a squidman.

"Thanks for the warning shot," Sky said, readying himself to dodge again.

The squidman threw a second dagger. Sky dodged it with ease. Sky pulled out his butter/gold sword, saying,"alright, so you've just got bad aim."

Sky ran up to the squidman and swung his sword at it only to get it deflected by an iron sword.

Another squidman had joined to battle on the pile. Out of the corner of his eye Sky saw another aiming a squid gun at him. The squidman fired.

Sky did not have enough time to dodge the flying squid. It hit his shoulder, knocking him off the pile of stone, wood and metal. He tumbled down. He felt something hit his head. Then, he saw nothing.


	3. Listen

Sky expected to wake up in a cage—That's assuming he was going to wake up at all. When the squid paralyzed him, he had fallen and hit the ground with enough force to stun himself. Now as he looked around, he wondered if he was still unconscious and dreaming.

He was alone in a chamber that he had never seen before. His wrists were bound with rope that also served to anchor him to the floor. He pulled at his bonds but they would not give.

His thoughts raced, _ .Again. I hate being trapped! I hate being helpless! Why me!_

"ARRRRRGGGGHHHHH!" Sky growled, "WHAT IS GOING ON!"

At that moment a short, somewhat young figure stepped into the room. He moved swiftly and noiselessly as if he was a ghost. His face and body were now hiding in the shadows of the room, but his eyes were glowing a bright blue. Sky recognized him immediately as a past Sky Army recruit.

"Zachary..."

"Happy that you remember my old name." Thedarksquidlord said flatly.

"I don't understand, squid. Why not just kill me on the spot?"

"Well you wouldn't be of any use then, would you. The reason I'm keeping you alive is because we need you."

"Well, I won't help you, or any squid. There's no reason to. We're mortal enemies. It has always been that way.

The commander of the squids stepped into the dim light in front of his prisoner. "I know that, and no, it hasn't always been that way."

"What do you mean by that?"

Thedarksquidlord ignored him.  
"I'm surprised you haven't tried to rip my guts out yet."

Sky tugged at his bonds. "I would, but I can't right now."

"Of course. You're trapped."

"What the fuck is this place?" Sky said, looking at the dark stone around him.

"Yeah, we get that a lot."

Sky opened his mouth to speak but hesitated.

"Please close your mouth, you look ridiculous."

"What do you need me for?"

"Oh, just a little thing."

"What kind of thing?"

"A long thing, but-"

"But what?" Sky asked.

"Oh, just a prophecy."

"Now I don't feel like listening."

In one swift move, Thedarksquidlord took a dagger from his belt and threw it at a wooden pillar. It went in all the way to the hilt. "Be reasonable Sky. You dragged yourself into this."

With that, he turned and began to walk away. Then as if remembering Sky's bonds, he waved his hand. The ropes binding him fell to the floor. Sky stood up, he towered over Tdsl.

"What harm could come from listening..."


End file.
